Blissful Moments
by Cupcake2261
Summary: A few moments between Mia and Brain which were not seen in the movies. Fluff!
1. Misery

**AN: A few moments described between Mia and Brian..Lots of Fluff but beware they some of them may be sad and heartbreaking!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fast and furious series or characters.**

* * *

After the events of TFAF

**Misery**

**MIA POV**

I laid on my bed with my sheets tangled around my legs. My hair covered the pillow as I drenched it with warm tears. My heart ached and fingers dug in the sheets. I missed the warmth beside me, I miss the strong arms around me.

_Heartbreak._

Dom was worried sick about me. Ever since he returned without Brian I just fell to pieces. Everything just seemed lifeless to me. The one thing that I hold on to was Brian. Dom and the others welcomed him with open arms in this family and his face was so innocent and his smile was so sincere but he betrayed us, me.

I fell for him quickly and I fell hard, not realizing that my heart would suffer a ache later on-wards. I trusted him so easily but I missed him so much. I closed my eyes tightly so stop the tears from flowing but they traveled down my cheeks. My nose was red and blocked and my vision was blurry.

I miss his strong arms around me, I miss his soft gentle warm lips moving with mine. I miss the touch of his warm skin caressing mine and most importantly I miss his beautiful blue eyes.

His eyes were bright smoldering blue which drew me in. They were bright and lively and they were filled with happiness and love. I always caught him gazing at me with love. _Was it fake? After all those times together, was all it fake?_

I still remember his words._ "I'm a cop"_ He said in a low voice and that second my heart broke. He looked like he was crushed when I called him a bastard. He truly was one.

_That bastard._

But I still think about it._ Did he really love me?_ I don't think i can ever trust him again. I slowly got up and roughly wiped my tears away with my hands and got up. I didn't care to glance at the mirror on how I looked all I cared about was getting what I needed the most.

I slowly stumbled in the kitchen and glanced at the sharp object in front of me. I gazed at for a long time before slowly reaching out and taking it. I stared at the shiny sharp metal and glanced at my wrist._ Pain._

Maybe it could ease my pain. The tears slowly trickled down my cheek and I shuddered as I slowly lowered the knife to my wrist. It slowly grazed the tip of my skin before the knife slowly pressed on the soft skin making the warm liquid ooze out of the cut.

The pain was soothing and I felt at ease and the cut deepened and I slowly smiled as tears fell from my cheek.

The next second I felt strong large arms around my waist and the knife disappeared and I saw the knife on the ground which was stained with a red liquid. The blood trickled down from my wrist and I heard a lot of voices and I let out a sob and I leaned against the chest of the man holding me.

"Letty! bandages!" I heard a deep voice and I slowly dropped on the floor."What do you think you were doing Mia?" Dom softly asked in my ear as I sobbed in his chest. I felt pressure on my wrist but I ignored it.

Dom cradled me against his chest as Letty bandaged my wrist. I felt Dom's lips on my forehead and fingers stroked my hair. "Promise me you won't do this again. Ever." Dom said in a low tone. I simply nodded as I drenched his shirt with tears.

I closed my eyes and my fingers clutched his shirt. My voice as weak and broken as I croaked.

"I miss Brian"

_Never again in my life will I ever shed another tear for Brian O'Connor._


	2. Peace

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAST AND FURIOUS SERIES OR CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Peace**

Set after Fast Five- Mia pregnancy

I was tired and the baby wouldn't let me sleep. It was really uncomfortable with my huge baby bump to sleep. It was approximately 3AM in the morning and Brian was peacefully snoring quietly and his strong arms were wrapped around my torso. I could feel his warm breath tickle my cheek as his face nuzzled into my neck. I smiled at our position. I slightly winced as I felt the baby kick. I rubbed my stomach in response.

I groaned and shifted around and i closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep.

"Mia?" I heard Brian's soft voice as he rubbed my arms gently. He kissed my cheek. "What's wrong babe?" he whispered in my ear.

"I can't sleep" I groaned as I closed my eyes. i could hear Brian's chuckle and I looked up and glared at him. He had a huge smile on his face as he rubbed my belly and kissed it.

"You are a real troublemaker for mamma aren't you?" He asked softly and I smiled. He was going to be such a great father.

Brian shifted as he laid on his right side and gently pulled on my arm and brought me closer to him. I silently moved as he gently crushed me to his chest as I placed my head on his arm and he wrapped his arms around my waist. My bump was touching his chest. I felt warm soft lips on my forehead.

"Is this better?" He softly asked and I smiled against his chest and nodded happily. He laid his head on mine as his fingers stroked my hair and I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and woke up and I saw the sun rays streaking through the windows. I slowly rolled to the other side and my fingers searched for Brian and but all I touched was the sheets. I looked around for him and but he wasn't in the room.

"Brian?" I called in a low voice but I got no response. I gently got up and rubbed my belly. "How is my baby boy today?" I whispered. I knew it was going to be a baby boy but Brian told me he always wanted a girl so he could cherish her with love and dresses and dolls. I smiled as I imagined Brian playing with a little girl.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth and dried my hair and I wore a white sundress with flip flops as I got out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs invaded my nostrils and my stomach growled. I smiled as I found Brian cooking. I decided to slowly walk towards him and I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged his back.

"Good morning" I whispered. "Mornin' babe, how was sleep?" He asked softly as he flipped the pancakes. "That was the best sleep I've ever had in years" I mumbled. Brian slowly turned around and grinned at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh really?" he asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yes" I smiled at up before standing on my tiptoes and pressing my lips on his. His kisses were sweet and gentle as I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few minutes he pulled back and grinned at me. I sniffed and the smell of burnt food invaded my nostrils. 'Do I smell something burning?" I asked softly and his eyes widened as he quickly turned around and checked the pancakes.

"Oh shit the pancakes!" He groaned and i chuckled and I helped him with the breakfast.

My dream came true. I have a truly loving fiancee and a loving father of my unborn child.


	3. Stay

**A/N: So sorry for not updating, I had exams so that why I couldn't update or reply to your messages but now I am back on with a new chapter. If you are a reader of my other stories then you will have to be a bit patient because I'm suffering writer's block. Sorry but here is the new chapter. BTW thank you soooo much for the reviews. You can can PM about any of your request for any Brian and Mia stories becuase right now I feel like writing about Mia and Brian. Please remember to read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS SERIES**

* * *

Set after Fast and Furious 4. What happens after Dom's gets arrested and Brian in hospital.

**Mia's POV**

I felt fingers softly stroking my hair and I felt a pair of eyes looking down at me. Brian. My head was on the bed and I slowly opened my eyes and got up and I stifled a yawn. I looked at the beautiful pair of baby blue eyes looking at me. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Hey" My voice was hoarse and it broke from the crying and the sleeping. Brian noticed my puffy eyes and he gently reached his fingers and stroked my cheek as he studied my face.

"You know I was so worried" I pointed out as I touched his hands and kept his hand on my cheek and savoured the warmth. The tears were about to fall and he slowly nodded.

"I'm fine and back with you" He softly replied.

I shook my head. "You came back to me but not in the same condition, your wounded" I said in a firece tone. He chuckled. "Atleast it's not worse than that"

I clenched my fists tightly and the warm tears fell from my cheek. "Worse?You think this is a joke Brian? I almost fucking lost you! I got you back after 5 years and I almost lost you. Do you not understand how much you mean to me?" My voice got louder with each word as the anger flowed in my veins and the tears streamed down my cheeks.

Brian frowned and leaned forward and quickly winced and his hand touched his wound and fell back on the pillows. I quickly got up and saw if anything was wrong walked out of them room to call a doctor but his hand gripped my wrist and pulled me back on the bed. I pushed the stool beside him and sat on the bed, more closer to him.

I leaned closer and stroked his cheek softly. "I'm sorry Mia, for everything. I love you more than anything else and I'm sorry for almost losing you again." He softly whispered against my cheek and I smiled and pressed my lips on his.

I softly kissed him, making sure that the kiss didn't deepen because of his condition. Brian greedily kissed me back. I decided to let him and myself enjoy a few minutes and we kissed softly. I pulled away breathlessly and chuckled as I saw Brian frown. I leaned my head against his and softly kissed his cheek.

"Not now, you need to concentrate on getting better" I softly said and Brian groaned in response. I smiled. "You'll get more later" I whispered and he grinned like a little boy just recieved a lot of candy. I shook my head in response. _Men._

I laid on the bed and leaned my chest on his and he kissed my forehead. "Sleep" He softly said as he stroked my hair. I smiled and kissed his neck before I fell asleep in his arms.

_Everything felt much better now. I have Brian now. Everything will be alright._

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to know your guys opinions on me continuing about Mia and Brian. As you all know these are all one-shots and these will be pretty small so I was wondering if you would like something like a story. If you are interested do PM me for any of your suggestions. :)**

**R&R!**


	4. Precious

**A/N: Set in the opening of Fast and Furious 6 but in more detail and what happens after that.**

* * *

**Brian POV**

Shit..shit..shit..SHIT! I knew I should not have gone out. I should have stayed with Mia. She was almost about to give birth any day and I left her with Elena. Thank god Elena was there. I pressed down harder on the accelerator and drove to the hospital at full speed.

_Mia, I'm almost there. Hang in there babe._

Me and Dom raced down the street as we drove to the hospital. We raced you could say. The car came to a sudden stop as we reached the hospital and I jumped out of my seat and Elena came walking in as she went into Dom's arms. "She's fine, Brian, you're just in time" She smiled at me.

I nodded and looked at the nurse as she went inside and motioned me to follow her. "Brian" I turned around and looked at Dom. He had a smile on his face. "Remember when you walk in through those doors, you whole life is gonna change" He pointed out. I nodded before quickly walking towards Mia.

I pushed the doors open and ran to Mia. I leaned down and softly kissed her lips before pushing back the hair from her forehead. "it's gonna be alright" I whispered and she nodded as I wiped the tears away.

I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "You can do this, babe." I whispered as the doctor instructed her to psh. She crushed my hand tightly and I bit back the words. I rubbed her arms and gave her gentle kisses on the cheeks as she screamed and cried. I didn't complain at all. Not a single complaint. I promised myself.

"I can't do this" She cried and I stroked her cheek. I leaned my forehead against hers. "You have to babe, for our child" I whispered and she nodded as she pushed again and let out a scream. I rubbed her hands as she cried.

The doctor said she had to push one more final time. I nodded and looked at Mia. "You have push one more time Mia. Just one big push" She whimpered and nodded as she pushed and let out a scream and then her body fell. I gasped as I heard a cry of a baby. Mia's eyes opened as tears fell from her eyes and she searched for our baby. "The nurses are cleaning the baby, it's alright" I whispered as she let go of my hand and stroked my cheek. "Our baby" She whispered. I smiled and kissed her softly.

The nurses checked and cleaned the baby before wrapping it in a white cloth and bringing it towards me. I gulped as I looked at the most gorgeous baby in her arms which was surprisingly mine. "It's a boy" She softly said and I took the sleeping baby from her arms.

I cradled it gently as Mia fell in a deep asleep. I let her sleep as I looked at our baby. Our little baby boy. _I was a father to a baby boy._ This time I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks as I gazed at our precious baby. I leaned down and kissed his forehead before standing up and walking out of the room. I saw Dom pacing and Elena tried to calm him down. I walked towards them and Dom froze and a smile formed on his face. Elena sighed in relief and cooed to the baby as she requested to hold him. I nodded and she took the sleeping baby from my arms and rocked it gently. Dom wrapped his arms around Elena as he stared at the baby boy.

"It's a boy" I said as I beamed with pride. Dom smiled and they said their congratulations. I figured I should them give them some time with the baby and I went back to Mia. I sat beside and stroked her hair as I gazed at her sleeping form. She had a smile on her face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

_Thank you Mia, for giving us this precious little son._

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review! :)**


	5. Come back to me

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the support and the reviews! :)**

* * *

Set in Fast and Furious 4. The continuation of the kitchen scene.

**MIA POV**

"Don't go" I whispered as I leaned my head against his. My hands rubbed the back of his neck as his hands stroked my cheek. After five years, he returns and somehow still cares for me and after five fucking years, I still am in love with him after all he did to me. But his eyes. They showed so much love and care for me. He really felt sorry for what he did. I saw it in his eyes. He really did love me and so thats why I decided to forgive him and just let out all the passion, and pain and the frustration and worry in this one kiss.

"I have to go" Brian whispered breathlessly as his lips lingered on my cheek. My hands around his neck tightened as I pulled him more closer to me. His hoodie was on the floor and the groceries were all stewen across the counter. I sat on the counter I was the same level of height as him now.

I pressed my lips to his to give him a soft kiss before slowly pulling away. "Why?" I whispered as the tears were starting to fall. I don't want to lose him again. What if Dom and Brian don't return? I won't be able to live with that sorrow and pain.

Brian softly wiped the tears away before placing a hand under my chin and making him look at him. He saw my worried expression. "For Letty" He said softly. Letty was his friend. No matter what, letty was his friend and he had to get to the person who is responsible for her death. I nodded as I understood. He gazed into my eyes for a long time before quickly leaning in and pressing his lips to mine as we softly kissed. Our kisses turned urgent and it was battle. I poured all my love for him that I tried to forget in these five years as he did the same. The battle had started again and my hands were rubbing the back of his neck as his hands roamed all over my face.

It felt like a long time as we kissed and as he answered all of unspoken questions. With each kiss, my heartbeat quickened until we finally pulled away. We gasped for breath as we controlled our breathing. His hands were on my waist and mine were stroking his cheek now. Funny how one situation can turn everything.

"Okay" I whispered and I looked at him. "Be careful" I softly said before I leaned down and pressed a soft yet gentle kiss on his soft lips before tightly hugging him. "Please please please be careful, I don't want to lose you again." I sighed.

Brian kissed my neck before pulling away. "Don't worry, I'll be back" He flashed one of his amazing smiles before taking my hand and lifting me off the counter and grabbing his hoodie as we walked outside the house. I saw Dom waiting as he leaned on his car. I bid my goodbyes to him and gave one last hug to Brian before they walked away to their cars and drove off.

_Please come back to me._

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review! :) **


	6. Be Careful

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was moving. R&R :)**

* * *

**F&F6: Brian leaving for London.**

**MIA POV**

I sighed as I helped Brian pack. We were almost done and I wanted to do a final check before closing the bag. I walked towards the wardrobe and checked for more clothes. I found Brian's white shirt that he wore when Jack was born. Brian kept it safely in the wardrobe because he thought of it has a very special thing. I had chuckled and shook my head at his craziness but now that I think about it. It is a very special thing.

Jack was awake and laying on our bed and Brian was playing with him.I heard Jack laugh as Brian talked to him in a baby voice. I smiled. He was such a great father, I couldn't ask for more. I had a amazing husband and the best gift from Brian, our son.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and I leaned against Brian's strong chest as I stared at the shirt. "What's wrong?" Brian whispered in my ear.

"I realize why this is so special to you now" I sighed as I put the shirt back in it's place.

"Really?" Brian asked as he kissed my neck and pushed my hair back from my neck. I turned around and faced him. "Yeah" I whispered.

Brian grinned and leaned down. I closed my eyes as he slowly leaned down and I felt his lips touch mine. "Easy O'Conner" I whispered against his lips. Brian pulled back slightly and chuckled. He gazed at me again and his hands touched my cheek as he leaned down again to kiss me and this time I let him.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stroked his hair softly. I softly kissed his warm lips gently and I felt Brian's arms tighten around my waist as he kissed me hard. Our soft gentle kisses had turned into urgent kisses. My hands roamed all around his face as we kissed. I let out a moan softly and I kissed him furiously. My hands traced his chest and his abs and traced back up as I stroked the collar of his shirt. I heard a gurgle from the bed and our heads snapped up as we turned and looked at the bed. Jack was laughing and clapping his hands as he sat on the bed and stared at us.

I blushed red and Brian chuckled and kissed me again and this time I pulled away. I glared at Brian who had a smile on his face. "What?" Brian asked in a playful voice as he leaned down and pressed light kisses on my neck.

"Our son just caught us kissing and you don't care?" I asked in an incredulous voice. I heard a chuckle from him as he looked up at me. "He's not even a year old" Brian chuckled. He was right. Jack was only six months old.

I sighed in defeat and stepped back and turned around and I started to walk to the bed but Brian grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I gasped as his hands wrapped around my waist from behind as he leaned down and pressed gentle kisses on my face and neck. "And what do you think you're doing?' I asked in a playful voice as my fingers stroked the back of his neck as I smiled and looked down.

"I'm just kissing my beautiful wife" He answered back between kisses. I laughed softly and Brian's hands tightened around my waist. "May I ask what's wrong?" Brian whispered and his warm breath tickled my ear.

"Not tonight O'Connor" I smirked as I gently pulled away and walked over to Jack who fell asleep. I smiled as I sat on the bed and leaned and looked at my little baby boy. He was smiling in his sleep. I softly kissed his forehead and both of his cheeks and I looked up at Brian who wa staring at us. He smiled at me and kissed Jack's forehead before picking him up and cradling up and walking to the nursery.

I sighed and I gripped the bed sheets as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Letty was stlll alive but this Owen Shaw sounded danguerous. I was worried for the team. What if we lose someone? I can't live without Brian. I quickly wiped my tears and looked up and I saw Brian leaning against the wall.

I slowly got off the the bed and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and I buried my head in his shoulder. "I love you Mia" Brian whispered as he kissed my hair.

"I love you too. Please come back to me. I want you back in one piece" I said as I pulled away and gazed into his blue eyes. Brian nodded and leaned down and kissed me on my lips. "Don't worry Mia" He whispered aginnst my lips.

We spent some time aloe together before it was time for Brian to go. Jack had woken up and he had sensed that his father was not going tobe home. He started crying for his father and Brian came running to the nursery and cradled Jack in his arms.

"Hey buddy" Brian whispered as he kissed Jack's cheeks. Jack had wrapped his tiny arms around Brian's neck and clunged to him as he whimpered in his neck. Brian rubbed his back as Jack calmed down and he gently unwrapped his tiny arms from his neck and jack whimpered.

"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back soon" Brian whispered to Jack and he hugged jack again before walking over to me and handing jack to me. Jack cried in my arms and reached out for his father. I rubbed Jack's back and rocked him back and forth as his hands reached out for his father.

Brian smiled at him and softly wiped his tears and kissed his foreahed before kissing mine and hugging us. "I love you" He whispered.

Brian pulled away and grabbed his bags. "Be good for mommy" Brian said before walking towards his car and driving away.

Please be alright.


End file.
